Fake Love
by Riri-kun
Summary: We had a love of lies. Nothing we spoke of was the truth. I knew you. You thought you knew me. I win, don't I?
1. Chapter 1

**new new**

**i just know that i will take forever to update won't i?**

The gentle laughing of two. The pats of the feet on the sidewalk. The swinging of two hands, interwined. I will play along with you. I know this is all a lie. I know it too well. You already have her. The other one. You may seem innocent ,but I know that under that mask is different.

You may be able to make my face heat up. You may be able to make my heart race. You can capture my heart. You can do anything ,but hide in front my face. You can't lie. You can't keep a secret. You can't hide behind a face.

I will see. I will always see. You can cry. You can hug me for comfort. You can yelled for your mother. You can do anything. I know this is wrong. I know I made a bad descision. This relationship is a lie. We are just doing what we want.

We are not perfect. We are not bitches for fate to test with. We will be free. Maybe I'll show you how to smile again ,but right now I know that it is not me. I know it all too well.

Just don't listen to me. Get away. Go to her. I know you want to. Pull her into an embrace and walk away. I know that I don't need you. I don't want you. Just leave and I'll cry for you. I'll gather your sadness and make them mine.

You know what it feels like. So I'll let you go and protect you. I'll tell the others to not tell you. I must keep this lie. You know this so well.

Get away and disappear. I'm not strong ,nor are you. Good-bye...


	2. Chapter 2

**my head hurts...**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

A pink-haired girl that thought she was normal. But everyone else thought different. She looked like she was a goddess! She always denied it. She laughed it off. She shook her head and says,"No."

They would always say that she was too modest. She just thought that they were just being nice. She had to say good bye to everyone and moved. Now she must go to the new school. Which was where she was in front of. She walked through the gates and into the school.

Her steps walked with courage. Her head held high. And her scent was intoxicating. What everyone didn't know washat all that strength was going to disappear. She headed towards the office and grabbed her schedule. She smiled and waved "hello" to all the other students.

They all smiled and waved back. She stood in front of the door of her homeroom. She hears her name and she walks in. All the boys are mesmerised and the girls are slightly jealous. "Hi!" she says with a cheerful aura.

The other kids greet her back. She turns to the teacher to ask where her seat is. She walks over to an empty chair and sits down. She looks next to her and notices that the seat was empty as well. '_Is there another new kid?'_ she wondered.

She suddenly jolted upright by the squealing on the other side of the door. She heard things like "Welcome back" or "Nagi-sama." She chuckled to her self and knew what was happening. This was the same thing as her old school. Then a boy with long, LONG purple hair walked in.

He walked to the front of the class and smiled. She looked around the room and saw everyone else smiling back at him. _'Or maybe he's different,'_ she thought. They both met eyes and held it for a second. She smiled at him and waved. He smiled back and waved as well.

If only she knew that it was just the start of the lie.

**if i have time then i will post another chapter for something else. but i have to go to church. bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sick so im sorry if i get lazy.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! **

"Would you like to become friends Amu-chan?"Nagi asked at the end of class. Amu turned her head towards him and showed a gentle smile. "Of course. I would love to be friends with you. You seem like a nice person," Amu said. Nagi showed an innocent smile and gave her his phone number.

"Great! Just call me when you get bored or whatever. I'll be waiting," Nagi said, with different thoughts in his head. Amu nodded her head and headed towards her next class. '_Too easy...'_thought a certain someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amu was about to exit throuhg the school gates when a voice called for her. "Amu-chan!" said a familiar voice. She waved at Angihiko and said," Hello there. Is there something that you needed?" "I wanted to walk you home. If that was okay?" Nagi asked. "Oh no! It's quite okay," Amu waved both her hands in front of her.

Nagi inwardly smirked and walked with Amu. "So did you just move here?" Nagi said. "Yes," Amu nodded. "Oh. Why?" Nagi asked, curious. "That's kinda personal," Amu said, apoligizing. "Oh, ok," Nagi trailed off.

"What are your hobbies then?" Nagi asked. "I like to read. Sometimes I bake. And other times I'll just be lounging around in my house," Amu giggled. "Isn't that what all of us want to do?" Nagi joked. They both laughed for a bit and soon they reached Amu's house. "Good-bye. I'll see you tomorrow," Amu waved.

"Ah! Wait!" Nagi called. Amu turned and asked," Hmm?" "Can I see your house?" Nagi asked, nervously. He honestly did not know why he called after her. "Sure," Amu said, cheerfully. Nagi smiled and walked in. "Oh yeah. I noticed the motorcycle. You ride?" Nagi asked. "I share it with someone else so it's not really mine, but yeah," Amu said, heading towards the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?" Amu asked. "Just water is fine," Nagi replied and took off his things. He turned on the T.V. and changed the channel to a romantic movie. "You like that movie?" Amu asked, setting down the glasses. "My sister said to watch this. So I thought that I would try it out," Nagi said, shrugging. "Oh? You have a sister? What's her name?" Amu said,leaning foward.

"She's Nadeshiko. She owns a dance studio," Nagihiko said, sipping the drink. "Wow!" Amu exclaimed. Nagihiko chuckled a bit at the childessness in her voice. They both watched the movie till the end and Nagi had to excuse himself to the bathroom. As he was walking in the halls he noticed pictures of all kinds of people.

There was an elderly couple, a cute little girl, then there was Amu and another guy with grins on they're faces. '_These people must be special to her,'_ Nagi thought, showing s small smile. Nagi then hurried to the bathroom and did his business. When he stepped out though, he heard a small rustle in one of the rooms.

Nagi went towards the left room and opened the door slowly. He saw a guy with a strange blue colored hair climbing into one of the windows. Nagi gasped and yelled out," Who are you?" The guy looked up and asked," Who are you?" "I asked you first," Nagi said. "If you are sooo curious. I'm Ikuto," he said boredly, seeming quite amused.

"Why are you coming in through the window? Are you a thief?" Nagi asked cautiously. "No," IKuto said, ignoring Nagi and walking past him. "Hey!" Nagi yelled. "You okay up there?" Amu yelled from the living room. "Yeah!" Nagi yelled back, reassuring Amu. "Where do you think you are g-" Nagi stopped himself since the man was no longer there.

Nagi looked around himself and saw nothing. '_He must be downstairs!_'Nagi thought, running down the stairs. He stopped in front of the living room and saw Amu running toward something. He stepped further into the room and saw the blue-haired man. "Hey! There you were!" Nagi yelled. "Oh? You were looking for me?" Ikuto pointed to himself.

"Don't act dumb!" Nagi yelled with anger. "Calm down, Nagi. This is just Ikuto. He's my childhood friend. No need to freak out," Amu said, patting Nagi's head. Nagi clamed down a bit , but he was still a bit suspicous. "So then why did he climb in through the window?" Nagi asked. "Ohhh..." Amu said, knowingly. "He always used to do that. Sorry if he kinda freaked you out," Amu bowed.

"Oh. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow," Nagi said, putting on his shoes. "Bye!" Amu waved.

"I'm surprised you can trust him like he was a sibling," Ikuto said. "He's different," Amu said, washing the glasses. "We'll see what happens. Just know that I'll always be here," IKuto said. "I know. You would always be here," Amu said, giving Ikuto a peek on the head.

**flowers,flowers...**

**WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**

**im stressing out!**

**good bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only have a little bit more of homework. YAY!**

**I do not own SHugo Chara!**

**- Fake -**

Amu yawned while walking toward the school. "Man... he was really annoying last night..." Amu mumbled. She rubbed her eyes awake and when she removed them, she saw Nagihiko standing in front of her. "Epp!" Amu squeaked and fell down on her butt. "Don't scare me like that Nagi!" Amu yelled, dusting her skirt.

"Sorry, Amu-chan," Nagi chuckled, rubbing his head in embarressment. Amu smiled and said," C'mon. It's almost time to go to class. Don't want to be late right?" Nagi nodded his head and walked alongside Amu. '_How much longer until she falls for me?'_Nagi thought, talking with Amu. "So how was the movie? I never got to see the whole thing," Nagihiko said.

"It was a bit cliche, but it was still good. The ending was just too predictable," Amu said, giggling. "Wow. I knew my sister would suggest something like that. She was always such a sucker for romance movies," Nagihiko said, laughing. "Hey! It was still good. So at least she has taste," Amu said, wagging her finger back anf front in front of Nagihiko.

"Alright, alright. So can you tell me more about Ikuto?" Nagihiko asked. "Ask him yourself," Amu said, crossing her arms. "But why don't you just tell me?" Nagihiko asked. "Because he's right here in this school. You might as well just get it straight from him," Amu said, shrugging her shoulders as if this was as normal as any other day. "Pleasetell, why is IKuto in our school?" Nagi asked, feeling a bit of anger.

"He said he wanted to look around. He's always been like this," Amu sighed, shaking her head. "Wow. You guys must be _really_ close," Nagihiko remarked. "You don't know everything just yet," Amu said, laughing to herself. "So why won't you just tell me?" Nagihiko asked. "Just because," Amu giggled, skipping to class.

"Hey! Wait up!" Nagihiko called, running to catch up to her. They were both laughing until a bunch of screams erupted. "KYAAAA!" a girl had screamed, bumping into Nagihiko. "Oh! Fujisaki-sama! I didn't see you there! I'm soo sorry!" she said, dusting off invisible dust on him with a red face. "It's okay, but could you please tell me what is happening?" Nagihiko said, flashing her a soft smile.

She stuttered with an even redder face," W-well... T-there w-w-was a guy w-with blue hair a-and he a-asked f-for direct-tions to y-your class..." "Blue?" Amu mubled. She then had wide eyes and yelled," Ikuto Tsukiyomi! You are disturbing the peace again!" "Well then strawberry. I'm sorry if they just can't resist me," Ikuto suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ha?! Since when were you **ever ** sorry? I'm actually surprised that you're not complaining about your ego," Amu scoffed. "I truly am sorry," Ikuto bowed. "Oi. Get up already. I know that you're only pretending," Amu said, crossing her arms and giving him a stern look. Ikuto then chuckled and stood up with a smirk. "I just can't get anything through you, huh?" he said, circling around Amu. Amu stuck her tongue out at him and asked," What is happening now?"

"Well..." Ikuto said, avoiding eye contact," I'm kinda transferring to your school." Then there was absolute silence.

-** Na,na,na-**

**done! done! done! ^^ i want to thank the academy for this and that and blah,blah,blah...**

**press 3**


End file.
